customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Silly Sounds in My Olympus Note Voice Recorder (by Jomaribryan/MrBryanHelen)
Here are my sounds that I made something silly with my tape recorder that I bought since 2012. The sounds are: * The Winkster * Professor Tinkerputt * Master Eastwest * Professor Majorchord * Mister World * Gino the Genie * Scooter and Etta * Freddy Flapman * John the Cook * Paul the Cook * Mr. Peek-A-Boo * Billy's Dad * Constantine * Galileo * Bozark * Binyah Binyah * Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus * Alex * Baby * Maynard the Magician * Mother Nature * David Larible * Joe Scruggs * Clarence * Mother Goose * Singaling and Warbly * Alfred * Lucinda * Celeste * Paquito * Ookii * Albert * Bakari * Darnell * Hermits * Kami * Miguel * Anna * Firefighter Bill * Laura * Rachel * Miss Elaina * Laa-Laa's Knees * Dispy's Knees * Tinky Winky's Knees * Tummy * Peanut salesman, peanut salesman * Empire Today's New Buy 1, Get 1 Free Sale * Empire Today's Biggest Sale, the 50/50/50 Sale * Empire Today's Whole House Sale * Empire Today's Big Spring Sale * Big Bird and Bear and me! * CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Confetti * Butt * I am not Constantine * Animal Jam * Fraggle Rock * Frances * Cat * Lullaby * Gloria * Nightcap * Chelli * Cream * Love-a-lot Bear * Larry the Cucumber * Runaway Cookie * Green Dog * Take 1 * Wee Sing Together * Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm * Rimba's Island * Skinnamarink TV * Barney in Concert * Barney's Musical Castle * Empire Today * Pirate * Parachute Express * Barney's Let's Imagine * Barney's Birthday Bash * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour * A Day in the Park with Barney * Jeff says, "Can you keep that noise down, I'm trying to sleep!" * Lachy says, "Can you keep that noise down, I'm trying to sleep!" * Pasqually * Detective Abby * WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! * Banana Peel * Bride * Bears * OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! * Hungry * Safely to abide * Ladder * Bug * Hiya! Today we're going to the circus. * Oh boy! We're going camping. Let's go! * Hey, kids! We're having a beach party today. Come on! * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Dancing Hat * Chef's Hat * Alligator Pie * Peanuts * Camping Hat * Cookie. The cookies! They're gone! * Campout at Walt Disney World * Barney's Adventure Bus * Pizza with pickles! Aye-aye-aye! * Barney's Sing & Dance * A-Counting We Will Go * Big World Adventure: The Movie * Prairie Hen * Freedom * Lizardland * Dental Floss * Backhoe * Real customers share their stories about Empire Today * Empire's 35th Birthday * Happy 50th Birthday * Derek's House * Restaurant * Blue Danube Waltz * Windshield Wipers * Pizza * Habitat * I love making play clay! * LET'S PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Christmas Pie * Stage * Bob * How Does He Yodel * The Sticky-Ick-O-Rama * Blue Corn on the Cob * Family * Pancake * Knuckerhole * Chocolate Pie * I, Frances had a good idea * Farm * Chansome * Singing * Blood * Curious George (laughing) Cheese (laughing) * Sing-A-Song Norville * Eat your colors * Tubby Toast * Poop / Pee-Pee * Barney: The Movie. Now available on home video only from Pollygram Video * Barney's Imagination Island * Barney Live! in New York City * Movin' and Groovin' * The Muppets Take Manhattan * Doin' Things That Doozers Do * Sing & Dance with Barney * Walk Around the Block with Barney * What a World We Share * STOP IT! * Learning to Share * Wiggly Play Time * Get Up and Dance * Sweatshirt * Rexy * We're Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober, Red * Edi and Waffle * The colors all spilled! * Are you ready? Ready! * Sergeant Murphy * Ready, Set, Play! * Barney's Colorful World! Live! * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Barney's Night Before Christmas * You Can Be Anything * Waiting for Santa * Barney's Fun & Games * Barney's Talent Show * PB&J Otter * The Book of Pooh * Sheep and Dog * BEANS! Yeah. * Howdy, kids! * Hum Bear * Push the button * Tad-da! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Teeny * Ord! Not so fast! STOP! * Say Ice Cream! ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!! * Cheese, please * It's Not Easy Being Green * Colorful World * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! * Kermit's Swamp Years * Garfield Gets Real * Lasagna Cake * Umbabird * I'm sorry, Binyah Binyah * Spread * Closed? * Neither do we? * Mustache * Green Light * Bye, kids! * Where Dipsy gone? * Check It Out * Surprise! * Koala * Empire Today's Huge $99 Room Sale * Empire's Big Spring Sale * Empire's Buy 1, Get 2 Free Sale * Croaky * Ole * Everyone is big enough, big enough to do something * (Frog croaks) MY LOG!!!!!!!!!!! * The Doodlebops * The Backyardigans * Min * Lamb Chop * James * Babar * Loonette * Face Painting (Caillou and Mommy laughs) * No * Let's play ball! * Groundling Marsh * Camel * Cookie * Old * Treeses * Rock * Go with ribs! * Goodnight, Caillou * Baby Kate Cries * Anything but dress up! * Burst * Fred says, Ow! * Book * Meals * Disneyland Fun * P-Pal * Hide and Seek * Ten * Doodoos * Chicken * Cheese * Radical Sheep Logo * The Lyons Group Logo * Conneticut Public Television Logo * WNET.org Thirteen Logo * Kino * Here you go! * Abuelo * Ranger Mike * Custard the Dragon * Sharp Teeth * Birthday Cake * Barney in Outer Space * Perfume * Rosey Tea * Pickle Flavored Toothpaste * Tiger * Panther * Giraffe * Pistachio * Horsey * Riders in the Sky * Hoppy * Come on, everyone. Get ready to sing * Dragonberries * Mess * Clever * Meat shower, meat shower, meat shower * Hotdog * Gorg * Earmuffs * What's the matter, Binyah Binyah? * Doctors and waiters * Peanut Butter Sandwich * Mosquitoes * Grand Ole Opry * "Merrrrry Christmas!" * Squash * 1-2-3...Wake Up Jeff! * Radical * Bread * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Bear in the Big Blue House * It's a Big Big World * CBeebies * Barefootin' * So now let's Cock-a-Doodle-Doo-It! * Strawberries * Tummy Ache * Tennis Shoes * Porpoise * Vole * Now I Know My 1-2-3's and The Best Spelling Bee Ever * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Natalie * Sing-A-Ling-A-Ling * The Dust Bunnies' Day Off * Farmer Dooley * Halloween * Mountain * Dancing Forest * Apple, Banana, Camera * Lunchtime at the zoo! * Polar Bears * Panda * Crocodile * Crocodile Hunter, Steve Irwin * Frog * Ribbit! Ribbit! * Raccoons, Rabbits, Skunks. SKUNKS?! PEE-YUU! * BEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Okapi * Carrots, Potatoes and Chicken * Peanut Butter * Chalk * Barney screams, "BJ, WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!!!!!!!!!!" * Meatball * Kitchen * Ouch! * Happy Dragontine's Day * Feathers * Miss Marigold * Maurice * Monty * Paloma * Dr. TickTock * Booker T. Bookworm * Tomie dePaola * Prehistoric Reptile * Wild Nature Survival Guy * Snowman * Moonkin * Molly the Mermaid * Ginger * Zelda the Zookeeper * Mr. Bear * Mr. Knickerbocker * Mr. Ringmaster * Mary Moo Cow * Bionic Bunny * Scratchy * Act * Banana Cream Pie on Your Face * Whoopsabell * Talent Show * Walrus * Pirate Costume * Being Grateful! * Green Grapes * Red Grapes * Cantaloupe * Beret * Tutu * Peanut Brittle * Snow Cone * Door * Station * All Dogs Go to Heaven * Muppet Classic Theater * Here at the Noddy Shop * You can't tie shoes? * Puppy * How far, Old Mac? * Let's Go Banana Boarding! * Loonies and jelly beans, boys and gurgles * It's time for the biggest Everest finale! * Big Apple * Yam * How 'bout we sing Mr. Knickerbocker? * Musical Castle * Barney's Big Surprise * Let's Go to the Farm * Once Upon a Dino Tale * Barney's Jungle Friends * Barney's Alphabet Zoo * Come on Over to Barney's House * Once Upon a Time * My Party with Barney * Time Life Video * Caring Means Sharing * Playing It Safe and Be a Friend * Plus add in a loveable mouse and a cast of kid friendly fun-loving characters * Birthday Parties * Cookie Cutters * Silly Hats Barney * Documentary * Discovery Kids Channel * Zack & Quack * Furry Friends * Santa Who? * Goose * Twynkle * Teletubbyland * Hi, Ronald * Barney, live in person everyday at Universal Studios Florida * Sad * Lunch * Clown * Bubbles * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * Clocks * Puppets * Mr. Meow Meow Mix Cat Clock * Faucet * Hurt * Chansome, Binyah Binyah, WAIT! * P-L-A-Y Play! * Binyah, Chansome * Fly * Transylvanian * Ramon * Pink * Scrooge * Minnie * Peanut Butter and Jelly Fish * Guard * Gazebo * Bath * Safari * Eco * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * Hamburgers and Fries * Coming Up! * SeeMore's Playhouse * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures * The Zula Patrol * Mr. Polar Bear * Game Machine * Santa's Workshop * Jeffery * Kidsongs * Chime * Crayons * Babies * Marigold * Everybody Duck * Caissons * Boogie Woogie * Socks and Beaverton * Yay! * Hear ye, hear ye! * Berets * Beaverton * Circuses * Lionel * Antler Bumps * Come 'n Get It! * Arguing * Little Critter * Broke * Whoa! * Maria * Chipmunks * Nutcracker * Cookie Jar * King Lionel * Hic * Roaring Hiccups * Amazing * Net * Mapleberry Juice * Paisley * Cheers * Walnut Cake * C.C. Copycat * Funhouse * Dr. Booboogone * Teeth * Polished * Bubblegum * Socks * Deliver * What would you think, Lionel? * Swimming * Barber * Elliot * Snuffleupagus * Orange * Hyena * Cockatoo * Land-Ho! * Bear * Sharp * Spiny Pine * Bumps * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About Christmas! * Arthur's Perfect Christmas * Tiger Masks * Zippity * Cow-Squirrels. Yee-Haw! * Coopy?! * Nah! * Odd Squad * Eva and Laura * The British is coming! The British is coming! * Dad's Mustache * Kessie * Empire's $99 Room Sale * Climb every mountain * Friends * Eye, and Nose and Mouth * Thunder * Camp * Parachute * Who turned out the lights? * Counselor * Kate * Zak, Wheezie, Ord, Cassie * Enrique * Max, Emmy, Cassie, Ord * DeeDee * Clubhouse * Phoebe * Googel * Turns * 0-2-1-3-4, Send it to ZOOM! * Conscience * Old Gray Mare * Think So * Dinosaur Pie * Treasures * SeeMore the Safety Seal * Tree * To keep me company. * Watermelons * Flute * Onions * Cry * Riddle-Dee-Diddle-Dee * Banana Ice Cream * Stiller the Elf * Christmas Counter-Downer * Elmo's Christmas Countdown * Barney Safety * Barney Songs * Piglet * Scrapbook * Elliot! Elliot! It's Us! * Professor McPaisley * Jonathan and Hum Bear * Gilbert * Baxter the Bashful Bear * The 10 Little Piglets * Skirt * Maple Chips * Tinkerputt * Professor * Singing * Cooked * Munch * Ow! * Woo * Brushing His Tongue * Curlers * Sculpture * Mud Slingers * Maggie * Elephants (trumpets) * Ice Cream * Cousin Fella (He's the oldie boy) * Kino * Nathan * Happy holidays! * Gingerbread Man * Barney's Christmas Video * Barney Christmas Video * Saxophone * Biggles * It was fun dancing with you, Paula. * Elmo in Grouchland * Horton * Sam-I-Am * Gunk * Movie * Pretty Ponies' Princess Adventure * Hospital * Cafe * Gingerbread House * Mando * Vegetables * The End * Chestnut Cream * Cookies * Santa's coming tonight! * Turkey * Stuffing * Christmas Apple Pie * Turkey Stuffing * Santa * Snow Tubby * Props * Raspberry * Prune * Olivia * Tracy * Megan * Amy * Ryan * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza * Eat * Chicken Pox * Bongos * Pineapple * Arthur * Church * Rain * Uncle Fred * Go to the movies! * I Love You * Happy Baxter Day * Sing * Happy holidays, everyone. * Garfield * Ronald McDonald * Woody Woodpecker * Sergeant Murphy's Day Off * The Busiest Firefighter Ever * Mr. Frumble's New Cars * Teddies * Rat in a Hat * It's party time! * Jungle Jamboree * Big Bag * Giggles * Spider * Let's Pretend with Barney * Now I Know My ABCs * Fanee Doolee * Fish * Sandbox * Bunny * Heey * Bon Appetit! * Biggeland * Attention * Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus * Pepper * Lime Toast Pie * Bananas in Pajamas * The Big Comfy Couch * Respect * Dragon Pancakes * Hoots * Pollygram Video * Garden * Sitting * Bag * Hat * Ball * Scooter * Mr, Phillips * Hot Chocolate * Punch and Cookies * Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah * Tonight's the night we go Christmas caroling. * Six geese a-laying * Two turtle doves * Zoosters * Lemurs * Car-Plane-Boat-a-Train * Scoot * Made-Up * Baby Butter * Sugarplums * Ice Moose * Santa Hat * Rusty * Cupcake * Bathing * Cucumber Pie * Utter * Hegdish * Wendell * Gymboree * Concert * Janice * Bertram * Jacques * La * SS * Horace * Hamburglar, Birdie, Grimace * Ruby, Billy, Freckles * A sweet! * Binyah's Surprise * Night Light * Horse * Just hum a merry tune * Wasn't that a dainty dish, to set before the king? * Wee Sing Favorites * Log * Logs * Fozzie Bear * Fozzie, Gonzo, Piggy * Sip * Cha * Bean Bunny * Head * Mamas * Papas * Aunts * Tears * Father Duck * Soda * Sugary Treats * Empire's Huge Factory Offer Price, Free Holiday Sale * Christmas at Eureeka's Castle * Eleanor * Sid the Science Kid * Dinosaur Train * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Pretzel * Teddy Bears * Heart Shaped Lollipop * Ladle * Caramel * Peanut Butter * Free * Chocolate Factory * Radio City Music Hall * Turkey Pox * Picnic * Sergeant * What it that happened? * I'm sorry. Rimba. * Oat Biscuits * Ghana * Messy * Trash Heap * Oops! Wrong holiday! * Gorilla and Rhino * Show Business * Barnyard * Saggy Baggy Elephant * Stinky the Skunk and Jake the Polar Bear * Crocodiles * Easter * Knack * BOZ * Bulb * Butter Bread * Bria * Sprout's Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-Along * Scissor * Fork * Razor Blade * Cactus * Pa * Toothpaste * Bananas * Medicine * The Dull Pig * Punchinello * Washington D.C. * The Legend of Grimace Island * Wombat * Aardvark * Snouts * Haircut * Green * We are All Earthlings * Snakey * Red Spots * Lemon Tea * Dandelion * UFO * Cows